deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/ParaGoomba's Season 1: A Lookback
DISCLAIMER: This contains spoilers for my Season 1. You have been warned. Well guys Season 1 is over, so that means that now we get to look back at all the episodes I did, the winners, and even the losers. Without further ado, the winners of Season 1! Kickstarting Season 1 was the battle of the dual-wielders: Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito. This battle was also easily the closest battle in Season 1 that didn't end in a tie. Even though Kirito's defenses proved difficult for Lloyd to overcome, Lloyd's superior speed and a single move known as Falcon's Crest is what sealed Kirito's fate. This battle came to my mind pretty easily: I'm a big Tales of Symphonia fan, and I finished watching Sword Art Online this year, so it was really easy for me to come up with this. Also, I'd been looking for an opponent for Lloyd for a while, so I figured Kirito would be an excellent opponent. He was. Lloyd is easily my favorite of the two, and I'm more of a Tales of Symphonia fan than a Sword Art Online fan, so this was pretty great! Don't let that make you think I'm biased though. I'm really not. Pretty much the polar opposite to the last episode, Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname was quite the curb-stomp in Madoka's favor. Even though Palutena was easily the preferred combatant by fans, and she had superior destructive potential, Madoka is a full-time goddess who's existed since the beginning of time as opposed to Palutena, who is pretty much a demigoddess. Thinking back, this battle was quite one-sided. I thought it was a good idea at the time (Goddess vs. Goddess, and the fact that I like both characters), but it worked out so much better on paper than it did in practice. Just to add insult to injury, Madoka is very easily my favorite of the two. Puella Magi Madoka Magica is my favorite anime and possibly even series ever, but I enjoy Kid Icarus too. Palutena is one of my mains in Smash, so giving her the axe was still pretty painful even if I prefer Madoka in the end. In the first (and only) tie battle of the series, Pit vs. Sayaka Miki, the combatants were so evenly matched that an entirely new force had to come in and defeat them both. Sayaka, being in the state she's in, was pretty much doomed to transform into Oktavia during the battle. Pit, being unable to defeat Sayaka, was severely weakened and was in no shape to handle Oktavia, who forced Kyoko Sakura to sacrifice herself in a suicide attack. Again, I really don't know how I got this idea. It sounded a bit one-sided at first ("Pit will freaking destroy Sayaka!" comes to mind), but then looking at it it's actually extremely close. They both have ways of negating each other's attacks, and it was only decided by Sayaka's witch. This one was pretty fun to write, even if... I HAD TO KILL OFF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER. That's right, I ADORE Sayaka Miki. To extents you wouldn't believe. Don't believe me? I own a Sayaka Miki keychain, Sayaka's Soul Gem, and I even have an awesome Puella Magi Madoka Magica poster up. So you can imagine how extremely painful it was for me to give Sayaka the old axe. The fact that she went out the same way she did in the series (Spoilers!) doesn't help. Oh well, at least now I can prove I'm not biased. (SAYAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!) In the 2spooky4me match of the century, we had resident psychopath Jeff the Killer in a duel to the death against malevolent horror Slenderman. While Slenderman would have most combatants running and screaming for their lives, Jeff had other plans. Jeff proved that he was easily one of the smartest and deadliest combatants in the entire Death Battle circuit when he found a way to get around Slenderman's only way of killing him. This one was actually not my idea. My brother suggested this one. My reaction was rather standard: I didn't think Jeff stood a chance. Well, it looked like I severely underestimated the psychopath, as really Jeff beat Slenderman pretty easily. Honestly, I prefer Slenderman to Jeff. Props to Jeff for being extremely smart, but really... Slenderman wins for me. Jeff the Killer is a really poorly-written story and Jane the Killer isn't much better. Slender, however, is a pretty awesome game even if it's simplistic, and I find Slenderman to be a far more original character than Jeff. Oh well, at least it was fun to screw with people rooting for Slenderman! Easily the quirkiest match of the entire season was Paper Mario vs. Mr. Game & Watch, which was full of attacks and surprises which would not be out of place in a Paper Mario game. Paper Mario, in the end, held several advantages over Mr. Game & Watch. Paper Mario was far more durable, far stronger, and the deciding factor was Paper Mario's wide variety of finishing moves. Mr. Game & Watch might've been faster and slightly less predictable, but in the end he lacks really any way to put down Mario for good. In the end, Paper Mario finished Mr. Game & Watch by breaking the Flat Zone... and Mr. Game & Watch in it. I got this idea pretty easily too. 2D match of the century anyone? This one was probably my favorite one to write, just because of how quirky and fun it was. Even though it was slightly one-sided, it wasn't nearly as one-sided as a few matches this season and it was really awesome. I just wish it was as popular as Lloyd vs. Kirito or Pit vs. Sayaka, because this one was easily my favorite to write. I can't really say I prefer either character over the other here. I love Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, but I also used to main Mr. Game & Watch in Smash Bros. In the end, this one was really sort of a "I'm not rooting for anyone but I'll be happy either way!" match, and maybe that's why it was my favorite this season. Ah, battle royales. Pokemon seems to have a lot of them, with Starter Royales, Legendary Royales, Family Royales, etc. However, I did my own take on with a Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale, featuring Bird Jesus the Pidgeot, Air Jordan the Lapras, All-Terrain Venomoth, King Fonz the Nidoking, Lord Helix the Omastar, and the winner of the match, Anarchy Jesus the Zapdos. Between Anarchy hitting everyone except Fonz super-effectively, no one having moves to hit him super-effectively, and having the highest stats on the team, this match was easily swayed in his favor. I was considering this one for a while, but battle royales are tough. Especially when they are six-way. However, this one turned out to be quite the saving grace because of how lopsided of a match it was. Thank you, Anarchy Jesus, for being so overpowered. Man... my two favorites both got wrecked in this one. All-Terrain Venomoth and Lord Helix are my favorites, mostly because I adore Venomoth and Omastar. However, they just didn't stand a chance against the Archangel of Anarchy. Oh well, Zapdos is still my favorite of the Legendary Birds, and is easily one of my favorite Legendaries, so it's all good. Wooooooooow I don't think I've ever screamed "One-sided!" so loudly in my life. The cat-witch faced off with previous combatant Taokaka in catfight round 2, but the match could only be described as a stomp. Between Blair's superior intelligence, fighting ability, and eight lives, poor Taokaka never stood a chance. Honestly I don't know why I even did this one. Yeah, they both have the cat theme, but really I don't know why I didn't consider that Blair would stomp so easily. Oh well, at least it was fun to write. Well, I can easily say I prefer Blair, mostly because I love Soul Eater and Blair was really fun to watch even if she wasn't a main character. And it's not just because of the fanservice she provides! Although Blair's fanservice was honestly hilarious to watch and really was never out of place. So I'm really not upset about this being a stomp one bit. Hoo boy, this one was also pretty close. Hiro and Baymax faced off against Hiccup and Toothless in quite the two-on-two battle that was Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless. It turned out to be pretty close, as Baymax was a superior close combatant as opposed to superior ranged fighter Toothless. In the end, it came down to Baymax being sturdier and Hiro being smarter than Hiccup. Also, Hiccup's death at the end was pretty gruesome, so that's cool. This match took me waaaaaay too long to think of. I had been thinking of opponents for Hiro and Baymax for a while when suddenly this idea came to my head. I considered RoboCop, Buzz Lightyear, and some others before finally deciding on Hiccup and Toothless. It turned out to be quite the battle, so I definitely made the right decision. I don't know if I prefer Hiro and Baymax to Hiccup and Toothless, but I definitely prefer Big Hero 6 to How To Train Your Dragon. That might just be because Big Hero 6 has an anime-style setting as well as anime-style names and even anime-style character designs, mixed with the fact that it was a lot like a comic book. Since I'm a big fan of anime and Marvel, it's not too surprising that I prefer Big Hero 6. I still really like How To Train Your Dragon though. Being a follow-up to my first ever battle, Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki had quite a lot going for it. Even though Colette and Asuna have a lot more differences than Lloyd and Kirito do, they're still similar enough and it actually turned out in a way I wouldn't have expected. Even though Tales of Symphonia is likely the "stronger" universe, Asuna won with a combination of her speed and Colette's poor weaponry. The fact that Asuna was immune to Holy Judgment didn't help Colette at all. This match came to me the same way Lloyd vs. Kirito did. If Lloyd vs. Kirito ended up like this, how would Colette vs. Asuna turn out? Definitely a lot differently than Lloyd vs. Kirito, that's for sure. The sad thing is that now Lloyd and Asuna are without their beloveds... Again, I prefer Colette to Asuna. I think Colette is a much better-developed character and I prefer ToS to SAO. I couldn't let that influence my decision, however, and in the end I had to give Colette the axe. Considering that Colette's a well-intentioned girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone and she's quite the cutie, this was really difficult for me to do. Taking the intensity down a notch was the hilarious Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics. Shrek and Donkey proved more than capable of taking down eleven killer animatronics, especially when said animatronics have next to no combat experience. The fact that Shrek and Donkey curb-stomped an even bigger group of slightly more competent guards just goes to show how hilariously one-sided this was. Honestly? This match was a bit random. I was on DeviantArt looking at matches involving the animatronics, and each one was a curb-stomp in the non-animatronics' favor. I decided to try my hand at this, with the animatronics from Five Nights At Freddy's 2. The original plan was to have the Ghostbusters fight them, but that would've been even more one-sided. In the end, I decided redact the idea of not using Shrek in a Death Battle and brought him here. It turned out in the ogre's favor for sure. SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE. No, seriously, I love Shrek to death. Shrek 1 and 2 are some of my favorite movies ever, and Shrek 3 and 4 aren't too far down the line. The ogre is easily one of my favorite characters and Donkey isn't too far behind. I love Five Nights At Freddy's too, and the second one is even better. I do like most of the animatronics too. Well so that's that! Who is your favorite of my winners? How about of my losers? What's your favorite battle? If all these characters were to fight in a Battle Royale, who'd last the longest considering that Madoka is among them? Who'd get killed first? What match do you want to see next season? Favorite battle? Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname Pit vs. Sayaka Miki Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer Paper Mario vs. Mr. Game & Watch Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale Taokaka vs. Blair Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics Favorite winner? Lloyd Madoka Oktavia von Seckendorff Jeff the Killer Paper Mario Anarchy Jesus Blair Hiro and Baymax Asuna Shrek and Donkey Favorite loser? Kirito Palutena Pit Sayaka Slenderman Mr. Game & Watch Bird Jesus, Air Jordan, All-Terrain Venomoth, King Fonz, and/or Lord Helix Taokaka Hiccup and Toothless Colette The Animatronics Category:Blog posts